


i'll come help

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3rd person but very jorj centric, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Medical, Real names used, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, honestly just a really mushy fic of dream helping george, like genuinely it took me HOURS to write this i was busy being flustered, no swearing or angst or anyth, trans georgenotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George asks Clay for help with his weekly testosterone injection. Of course Clay agrees.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 454
Collections: Anonymous





	i'll come help

**Author's Note:**

> like serious genuine tw for needles and such. its graphic talk of an at-home injection ! not like gore or anyth tho its just Explicitly a fic about injections

George rolled awake. Clay's heavy arms were wrapped around him, same as always. George always woke first. He slowly peeled himself out of the bed and went to brush his teeth.

Once George was awake enough to trust himself with sharps, he decided to get his HRT injection for the week over with. His least favorite part was easily sanitizing the bathroom counter - the smell of alcohol was strong for hours after the ordeal. He swiped the sanitary pad over the faux marble countertop and tried to breathe through his mouth, which barely worked. He reached into the cabinet to grab the small vial of oil, the syringe, a 20 gauge needle, and a 25 gauge needle. he sanitized the rubber stretched over the mouth of the vial and gently pushed the 20g needle on the syringe through the cap. He drew out his dosage. George capped the needle and screwed it off to replace it with the 25g. Lastly, he used a final sanitary pad to clean off his thigh.

This is where he faltered. the pinpoint needle tip was barely poking his skin. He's done this for years, but it was so.. _difficult,_ this time. His hands shook a little. He looked away from the sharp object in his hand.

His head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. His teeth felt soft and his throat was full of static. Once his vision started to falter, he gave up. 

Clay heard a dense 'thump' from the bathroom floor. He heard it every week, and rolled his eyes with a small smile. 

George frequently got lightheaded when trying to do his injection. Usually he would drink some cold water from the faucet and finish up, but Clay had helped a few times.

George sighed and stood up after letting blood flow back to his head. He opened the bathroom door and wrapped his arms around Clay with a huff, pouting. 

"Hi babe." Clay smiled. He ruffled locks of dark hair and kissed George's forehead. George dropped his grumpy look and smiled at the attention. 

They sat like this for a minute. Just holding or being held, quietly, enjoying the moment. 

"I can't do it this time. Can you.. help me out?" George spoke meekly. He _hated_ asking for help with his injections, because he felt like he was supposed to be able to do it on his own by now. He looked up at his boyfriend and was met with that iconic gentle smile of his. 

"I'll come help."

George sat back down and showed Clay where the sanitized spot was. Clay put on gloves and grabbed the needle. George wanted to look away, but Clay's gentle and steady hands were mesmerizing. George supposed that the incessant speedrunning gave Clay excuse to be dexterous and nimble, but it still seemed so practiced, the way his hands moved with pure confidence. 

George was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the needle in his skin. Clay's other hand, now free, gently rubbed the thigh it rested on. George's heart ached. 

"These stupid syringes always stick, don't they?" Clay mused. It was true; they always took way more effort than you wanted to give when holding a small, sharp needle in your leg. But, they worked, and after a few seconds of struggle all the oil had been injected. Clay held the needle in for 15 seconds (it only needed to be 5-10, according to the nurse, but 15 eliminated almost all leakage) before removing it and placing a small, circular band-aid on the spot. George scoffed at the precaution, but it made him so.. happy. That Clay cared. He grabbed his boyfriend and leaned in for a kiss, smiling into it. 

"You need to wait until i'm not holding a sharp biohazardous object, dummy." Clay said. He wasn't mad. He dropped the syringe into their makeshift sharps disposal and washed his hands, then grabbed George for a better kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> im already established to be gogy so why not project further like an idiot  
> anyways heres a 5'9 colorblind minecraft player writing a fic about a 5'9 colorblind minecraft player


End file.
